


Missing Me

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Forgiveness, Regret, Romance, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: She knows that he would not cry for her, but would he even notice if she was to leave...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Missing Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Inuyasha, all rights belong to its creators. Inspiration from Evanescence’s Missing Me, all rights to the song belong to them.
> 
> Author Note: I was listening to Evanescence’s Missing me when this popped into my head. It’s very short but I will end up turning it into a longer fanfict. So the rating is for later chapters.

Kagome’s eyes closed as she bowed her head, she was standing on the balcony of the Tashio Mansion looking out over the back of the estate. Sesshoumaru was yet again in another meeting, in the last six months since she moved in with him he had not spent more than a couple hours with her except when he came to bed long after she had fallen asleep. Work always seemed to be first priority to him, she sighed forcing herself to not allow the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She wondered if she left would he miss her, would he even notice her absence. She knew he would not cry for her absence, he had forgotten about her a long time ago. Even being catered and pampered by the servants of the Tashio house did nothing to cure the loneliness she felt.

Her eyes opened, she had made up her, she would leave…and not come back. Turning she walked to the bedroom and pulled her suitcase out of the closet. Removing all the clothes she had brought with her she packed them away, she grabbed her toothbrush from the bathroom and packed it away. Looking around the room her eyes filled with sadness, she had sacrificed everything to come here with him, but not once had he even tried to extend their relationship. She would have died just to know if he truly loved her or not.

Her hand closed around the handle as she pulled the suitcase with her making her way to the foyer, pausing at the door she looked back into the house. A haunting coldness filled the room, this was not a home, not anymore. Turning to the door before she allowed her fear to take hold she gripped the doorknob opening it and stepping out into the cloudy day shutting the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru looked up from where he sat at a large outdoor dining set where he was holding a meeting for Tashio Inc. A forbidding feeling moved up his spine, something was different. Excusing himself from the meeting he stood and made his way into the home. The first thing he noticed was the cold chill that seemed to be coming from the home. He noticed that the rug in front of the door was ruffled, frowning as to how that had happened he headed up to the stairs to his room. Then he noticed it, Kagome had been on the balcony during the meeting but the room was empty. Everything seemed in order except…one of the drawers was partly open.

Walking over to it he pulled it open his eyes widening, Kagome’s clothes that had been brought from her home were gone. Only the clothes he had his servants buy her were there, the closet door was open as well, stepping over it to it he found that her suitcase was gone as well. Moving into the bathroom he flipped the switch and yes…her blue star toothbrush was gone too. He turned slowly back to the room looking over it before stepping to the bed and sitting on the edge. His eyes closed as he folded his hands chin leaning on them, she was gone…

~*~* Ja Ne *~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Siera : Please Read and Review ^_^


End file.
